


Locked Out

by OneHedaTwoHeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, This is literally just fluffy fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHedaTwoHeda/pseuds/OneHedaTwoHeda
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Somehow between three people, w/ three separate keys, no one managed to bring theirs and we’re all locked out of the apartment.orLena comes home to find Lucy and Kara sitting in the hallway of their apartment playing Heads Up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If fluff and happiness isn't your Jam, turn back now.

Lena was always the last one to get home. Which was saying something when one of your girlfriends was a superhero constantly having to go fight crime and the other was director of the DEO. 

Nonetheless, Lena always managed to get stuck at work until way later than intended. Usually, she'd get home to both Kara and Lucy waiting up for her in the living room, despite Lena's constant insistence that they not do so.  
"We can't sleep without you anyways so what's the point?" Lucy would always say this when Lena told them they should have just gone to bed. 

She would never admit to it, but it warmed Lena's heart every time she said that. How had she gotten so lucky? To have not one, but two people who cared about her enough to wait up for her. She hadn't known that kind of love until Kara and Lucy came along. 

They always waited and cared and noticed. 

Kara would bring her and Lucy lunch on the days they were too busy to remember to eat (which was often, much to Kara's dismay). The kryptonian couldn't fathom how someone could forget to eat. So she kept a careful eye on Lena and Lucy, lest they starve to death.

Lucy would make time in her day, usually in the afternoon, to call and see how Lena and Kara were doing. The conversations were always brief, but welcome. A daily check-in to make sure they were all doing ok and didn't need anything. Really, it was just a chance to hear their voices and remind them she loved them both. 

Lena always sent gifts; A card here, a rose there, the chocolates Kara had been craving, the book Lucy had wanted to start reading. It was her way of showing that she always listened, always cared, and always thought of them. 

Loved. There was no other word for it, Lena felt completely and utterly loved.

Which is why it annoyed her every time she was stuck at work instead of being at home, snuggling with her two girlfriends. 

Lena looked at the clock. Not too bad, it was midnight and she was finally finished with everything. She grabbed her bag and coat before heading out of the L-corp building and towards home.

What she didn't expect to see was Lucy and Kara playing Heads Up in the hallway of their apartment. 

Lena laughed at the sight in front of her before raising an eyebrow. "What are you dorks doing out here? You know I was only kidding when I said Heads Up was banned in the apartment right? I didn't think you guys would take it so literally."

"Hahaha very funny. We're locked out. Kara forgot her keys in the apartment this morning." Lucy huffed and stuck her lounge out at Kara.

Kara's jaw dropped in incredulity. "Ummm this is so not my fault. Need I remind you that you also had a key to this apartment! If you hadn't misplaced it then you wouldn't be sitting out here getting your butt kicked at Heads Up."

Lucy made a face and stuck her tongue out Kara again before muttering something about, "It's a stupid game anyways." 

Lena stood there staring at her two bickering girlfriends. 

Lucy looked up at Lena, "We tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up." 

"My phone died and I didn't have my charger."

"Ok well you're her now. So are you gonna open the door or what?"

Lena just smiled, "I don't have my key either. I'm always the last one here so I stopped carrying it around and just left it in my office."

Lucy threw her hands up, "Great, so we're stuck out here!"

Lena looked at Kara, " Don't we have a superhero girlfriend who can just go to the balcony and open the door from the inside? Or break the doorknob?"

"I solar flared today during a DEO assessment."

"Oh my god are you ok? What happened? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried! You're phones dead remember? But I'm fine. Winn needed to run some tests on my powers and we pushed too hard. Alex cleared me to go home, told me J'onn would take over Supergirl duties until my powers came back."

Lucy cleared her throat, "Sooooo that means we're stuck out here. Three people, three keys and we're locked out. That's got to be some kind of record or something."

Lena shook her head and laughed before taking a seat between Kara and Lucy. " Luce give me your phone, I'll call a locksmith."

Lucy handed over the phone and Lena made the call. 

"They said they'll be here anywhere between 15 to 45 minutes. Until then, are we gonna play Heads Up or what?"

Lucy groaned as Kara smiled and pulled out her phone.

"Yeah, I love these dorks," Lena thought as they began to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it (:
> 
> This community has been so welcoming that all I want to do is write and write and write so thank you guys!
> 
> I wanted to try my hand at writing 3 way relationship things and I really enjoyed it so I'll probably add more drabbles with different couples, prompts, situations etc etc.
> 
> I'm always looking to make my writing better so please let me know if you have any suggestions/critiques. 
> 
> Also if you have any prompts/couples you want to see let me know!! I'm open to writing about anything.


End file.
